Chris Lahiffe
|relatives = Mother Nino Lahiffe (older brother) |friends = Marinette Dupain-Cheng Alya Césaire Ella and Etta Césaire Lila Rossi Manon Chamack (potentially) |likes = Receiving gifts for Christmas |dislikes = Waiting for Christmas Romance |weapons = Snow globe (As Christmaster) Spray can gun (As Timetagger) |abilities = Reviving toys (As Christmaster) Moving around and making people disappear (As Timetagger) }} is Nino's little brother, with whom Nino has a close bond. In "Christmaster", after he begins to want Christmas to arrive immediately so that he can receive his gift, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Christmaster, a Christmas-themed supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Chris has light auburn hair, light brown eyes, and a light brown skin tone. Civilian attire Chris wears a light olive green shirt layered with a blue plaid flannel one. He also wears a pair of black frame glasses. As Christmaster He has white skin and red eyes and has a black and red jester-like Santa Claus hat and jester boots. Personality Chris is small and funnyTwitter account Miraculous_US recording information from the May 17 event. (exact moment here). He considers himself a big boy, that's why he is capricious and rebellious when Marinette wants to play with him with toys, making him extremely hard to get along with. Despite having a lot of toys, he thinks dolls are for small children, and his toys are different. For this reason, he does not like to watch cartoons intended for younger people and protests when someone says he is too young to play certain games. However the boy is highly curious, hinted by how excited he is at the gifts that Marinette hides from him. He can be skeptical, but if someone doesn't admit to lying after he calls them out, he is quick to believe them. This is shown when he does not believe in the words of Marinette that she is Santa's elf, but believes it soon after calling her out, hoping that the girl will get the perfect gift for him. He hates the term love and thinks it's horrible, but he also knows how to be polite, greeting Ladybug while Cat Noir takes him away. As Christmaster, he is very greedy and fond of his toys, and is willing to give up his akuma for them. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng In “Christmaster”, Chris was being babysat by Marinette and gets annoyed when she suggests that he play with his toys rather than video games, insisting that he is a big boy. He notices that Marinette has several presents hidden in her room and asks about it, only for Marinette to lie and claim that she is one of Santa’s elves. He is upset with her when he learns the truth, though he quickly forgives her but is disgusted to learn that the presents she hid are for a boy. Nino Lahiffe Not much is known about Chris’ relationship with his brother, but Nino does care about him as he shows concern for Chris when he appears sad after being at Marinette’s house and later on when he is akumatized. Abilities As Christmaster Wields a magic snow globe that, when a toy touches it, gives the toys life, increased size, and powers and abilities of Christmaster's choosing. Seemingly his toys can have powers and/or abilities related to what the toy is based on. A toy dog has smelling abilities of a real dog, a toy catfish can swim through the air, and Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls have Lucky Charm and Cataclysm, respectively. The Ladybug and Cat Noir toys also can use their powers seemingly with no limit. Sightings Episodes Family Trivia * In the French version, Chris is named Noël. ** Since his debut episode was planned as a Christmas special, the different name is apparently intended to match the episode's name with the holiday theme. ** This follows suit on the wordplay of Nino's name with Nolife. * He is possibly friends with Manon Chamack. * He is the first akumatized victim that willingly gives his akumatized object to Ladybug. * He's the sixth child to be akumatized, following Manon Chamack, August, Ella and Etta Césaire and Unnamed boy. ** Additionally, Christmaster's powers are similar to the Puppeteer's, for they both bring toys to life with an akumatized object used to control them. de:Chris Lahiffe es:Chris Lahiffe pl:Noel Lahiffe pt-br:Chris Lahiffe fr:Noël Lahiffe ru:Крис Лейф Category:Male Characters Category:Members of Lahiffe family Category:Future villains Category:Akumatized villains Category:Children Category:Recurring Characters